


Even in Death

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Blood, Graphic, Hypnosis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega!Hepta, Rough Sex, Shiki!AU, anemia, dub-con, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Hepta goes back home to his village away from the capital of Daibazaal, the last thing he wanted was his best friend and secret love to die. Then before he knows it he’s having dreams about him...or so he thought.





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Shiki and the idea hit me to do a Galra au where Throk is turned into a Shiki and hypnotizes Hepta into thinking it’s a dream until it’s too late
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Has not been beta read.

No one here liked to talk about superstitions.

Of course the old galra women who reside outside the Druids temples loved to gossip about daily life, while parents and teachers tell the children old folk tales about the heroes of old. Stories about good deeds, and lessons all setting in the old mountain forests that surround this entire place.

The people of this village had no qualms about stories and rumors that pass from person to person. With how closely knit people were it would be a surprise if information wasn't passed to someone.

However the moment superstitions are brought up everyone shut their mouths instantly. Any attempts to try and continue the conversation about them leads to avoidance and in some cases that person would be forever labelled as someone not to be approached.

It was one of the main reasons Hepta didn't want to come home.

Alas though his landlord back in the city wasn't giving him a choice since he had wanted to renovate the apartment complex, and thus here he was.

Dust rises off the dirt road as he drives through this old forsaken town. Some galra turn their heads and watch him drive through as he heads for the edge of the village. Despite his reservations for the village, Hepta had to admit that the scenery made up for most of the shortcomings here.

The leaves were already starting to change from their soft reds to darkened purples to signify the coming of autumn here on Daibazaal.

As Hepta pulled up to his late parents old house he can't help the nostalgia that fills him.

There it was. A nice dark red cottage with the purple curtains drawn, and the indigo roof made of sturdy stone. It almost matched the bark of the wraith trees behind it giving it an almost rustic look. Like it had always been apart of the woods.

A sigh leaves him as he leans back in his seat and pulls off his sunglasses, "...What am I even doing?"

_Tnk tnk!_

He yells, the seatbelt keeping him from hitting his head on the ceiling of his car with how hard he jumped. He looked to the window to see what idiot had approached him—

What greets him his an all too familiar needle fanged smirk and sharp features of one his few friends in this village.

"Well look who finally decided to come home."

Haxus was dressed in rather formal, traditional looking clothing that hugged his slim frame and there were dark lines under his eyes. Like someone who hasn't slept for a while from looking at his monitors too long. In his hand is some fresh flowers, violet dilyl bells.

A snort left Hepta as he steps out of his car, reaching out for Haxus' hand before pulling him into a one armed hug.

"You asshole..."

Haxus laughed, "Well I saw you pull in and I wanted to check and see if it was really you."

"So...you walked up to a strange car and scare the squil out of me?"

"What can I say? You make the funniest faces when you're spooked."

Hepta rolled his eyes before giving a small smile..then in morphed in a confused grimace, "What are you even doing here? I thought you worked near the Capital City, which last I checked is very, VERY far away."

"Ah well...I was transferred out here to work for the owner of that mansion that was built a long while back," He followed Haxus' finger pointing to that giant stone building that almost was hidden by the trees there. What gave it away though was the light coming from what could only by a window.

"Huh...that's a bit out of the village isn't it?"

"That's why I like it. I don't have to deal with the locals as often. The owner mainly keeps me there to ensure the security grids are in order and that the surveillance cameras haven't been messed with. Plus i get to come and go as I please, and the head of the staff there...Mmmm~" Haxus gives a soft purr.

Hepta snorted softly, "Wow. That sounds really nice actually. So then what brought you into town today? Is Trugg throwing one of her wild parties again?"

"Ha! I wish but I was actually going to see if the old gang wanted to get together. Now that you're here, the group is complete," Haxus hummed.

"Ah...well i should unpack first..." he looked at the old house then towards the back of his car.

Well..it wasn't like it would take too long to unpack and he hadn't brought too much with him to begin with.

"...Ah what the hell? Come on get in the car, needle teeth and catch me up one what's happened in this goddamn place."

Haxus smirked before he goes around to the passenger seat, "Happily. Though don't take too long, I want to get to the before Prorok drinks all the good nunvil!"

Hepta shook his head but he was smiling. He wouldn't admit it but he was relieved not to go into that empty house yet.

...

The bar wasn't too crowded tonight.

It wasn't dead but it wasn't loud or rowdy like it was during holidays or gladiator season.

Just how Hepta liked it. He parked at the front, Haxus waiting till the car was still before stepping out and tapping at his comm. pad. There were a few other cars parked as well. Aside from that the lot seemed empty.

"They're inside waiting," Haxus smiles now, a soft one.

Hepta nodded before he slowly approaches the door.

_It's been five years since I saw everyone..stars it feels like time has really flown by... _

He remembers all the fun things they did together. All the crazy adventures and stunts they pulled that drove the people around here nuts. It certainly made life entertaining to say the least; Haxus' genius pranks, Trugg's unusual luck of being able to take on any dare thrown her way, Gnov's ability to get them out of trouble no matter how deep, Prorok's baking adventures and Throk...

A warm, loving smile comes across Hepta's face as he thinks of Throk. They had always been so close and to this day he felt guilty for not finding the time to keep in contact with him.

Out of nowhere a muscular arm wraps around his neck and suddenlt his face was smushed against a rather generously sized bosom.

"Well well look who finally came to visit!" A woman's voice laughs before her knuckles rub between his ears in a noogie.

"GAH! Trugg! Get off!" He huffs giving her a light smack on the stomach.

She cackles before releasing him, allowing him to get a good look at her. Years of working in her family's construction center had really done her body wonders. Even Hepta found himself staring a moment at her muscles.

Trugg blows some of her fringe from her face, yellow eyes filled with delight, "It's been too long, Hepta. I can't remember the last time you were here with the gang!"

Haxus walks past him, urging Hepta to look over towards the bar.

Gnov, Prorok and the uniquely slim back of Throk, were sitting and looked to be talking.

Gnov looked elegant as she was wearing a formal attire much like Haxus' only it had a different patterns and coloring to show she was a high ranked worker. Prorok stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass while wearing an apron and simple grey and red shirt. He had gotten bigger since he last saw him and fluffier, but he looked pretty content.

As for Throk...well he had his head down, wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater and simple tights. Not an unusual sight to behold especially if he has been eating something.

When Prorok sees him, he immediately slides over the bar and runs over, "Hepta! You're here! You're actually here! I thought it was one of Haxus' pranks when he sent us that message!"

"Like I would joke about that..." Haxus mumbled as he sits beside Gnov.

Gnov just snorted, "Though you have to admit it wouldn't be out of character for you to do so. Like the time you told us Vrig the Great's latest descendant came to you."

Trugg sits down and crosses her legs, "Anyways, we're happy your here Hepta. Even if one of us is a little out of it," she looks at Throk with a raised brow.

Hepta tilted his head and for a moment his eyes soften...then he smiles mischievously. He motions the others to be quiet as he approaches his friend from behind and slowly placed his hands over the hunched over galra's eyes.

"Hey there, you stretched out food gremlin."

Throk's ears shoot up in response to the hands, then sits up a bit at hearing his voice before he slowly turns around.

It took every fiber of Hepta's self control not to rear back on shock at the face that greets him.

Throk...Throk looked quiznaking terrible. His eyes were glazed over and sunken in, his skin was paler almost ashen and his usually well kept fur was messed up from lack of proper care. For a moment the two stare at each other...

"...Hep!" Throk's voice was hoarse as he weakly wrapped his arms around him.

Hepta is still a moment...then he smiles weakly and hugs him back.

_Gods almighty Throk what happened to you...?! _His eyes looks to their friends for an explanation.

Haxus mouthed to him, _We'll tell you when he's out of the room._

Throk pulls back and then coughs a bit, "Stars it's..it's really you. I can't believe you're actually here...!"

"Well believe it. I'll be staying here until renovations on my apartment are done. So you guys will get to see me all you want!" Hepta tried to hide his concern as he reaches his prosthetic hand up to squeeze his shoulder.

He noticed Trugg biting her lip and looking away while Gnov hides her expression by sipping from her glass.

Throk a smiles, his teeth having yellowed a bit and looking sharp as ever. Seeing that almost sends Hepta's worry through the roof.

"Hey Throk, why don't I show you where I keep the juniberry jams are yeah?" Prorok walks over, wrappinf his arm around their sick friend's shoulders, "I'll let you take some home."

Immediately Throk is following Prorok to the back, a little light coming back to his eyes at the mention of food. The moment they're out of sight, Hepta turns to the rest with a panicked look in his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" He whisper-yelled.

Gnov gives Haxus a glare, "You didn't tell him?"

"What the _fuck?!"_

"I didn't know Throk was even going to show up tonight, I was going to tell him after we reminisced a bit!" Haxus huffed softly.

Trugg rolled her eyes, before she turns to the freaked out Hepta, "Well there's no use hiding it from him now."

Hepta grabbed his ears and tugged on them with a small growl of frustration and worry, "What is going on? Why does Throk look like he just woke up from a casket?!"

"Louder Hepta, I don't think the nursing home down the street hears you," Haxus shook his head before he sighed, "...You will want to be seated for this one."

He wanted to protest but a look from Gnov shuts him up. He frowned before he slowly sits besides Haxus so he could look at all three of them. Why had no one tried to call him? If Throk was sick he would have come sooner and helped take care of him until he was better.

Gnov places her glass down and took in a slow breath, "No one knows what it is."

"...What do you mean?" He frowns deeply as he looks at her.

Trugg sighed, "I found him wandering around last week outside Ladnok's house. We took him to the hospital had him checked over snd the doctors tell us he's...well no one can really explain it. He just seems to be slowly withering away."

"They tested him for iron deficiency, Brodar's disease, drugs and whatever else might be causing it. So far, nothing," Haxus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "...We..we have nothing to help him and he's only getting worse..."

As he listens to them explain, the weight of their words begins to set in.

"..He's dying.."

Trugg nods slowly. Gnov looks down into her drink while Haxus turns away from him. Slowly Hepta leans back and then he pinches the bridge of his nose. He breathes in shakily before he rubs a hand down his face and sniffs.

_I'm here for less than a day...and it's like hell all over again. _

First his parents had died before he went off to college and now Throk was going to die when he comes back for the first time in five years?

Haxus' hand on his shoulder pulls him from his thoughts, "...You should spend time with him. The doctors don't know when it will happen but...well. I'm sure he'd love spending his final days with you."

Something in him wanted to snarl at the other galra. He wanted to scream and shout, to cry and blame someone for this, to treat this as some sort of cruel joke than as reality. Instead he took in a slow breath and just nodded.

After all if it were the other way away, he knows he would want Throk with him in his final days. Someone to talk to and maybe to have some kind of closure.

Besides he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't.

Slim, weak arms suddenly wrap around him from behind the counter.

"Hah! You now are the prisoner of the food gremlin!" Throk's hoarse voice snickers in his ear, before giving an affectionate nuzzle ro him.

It earns a quiet chuckle as he returns it gently, a normal galra custom between close friends. He gives a soft sigh before reaching up and scratching behind Throk's ear. Instantly he hears purring as he gave his friend what he desired and even snickers when he slumps a bit, mumbling quietly.

Prorok gives an apologetic look to Hepta before he starts pulling put nunvil, "All right, now let's have some celebratory nunvil to celebrate the gang being all together for the first time in years!"

"I'll drink to that!" Haxus turns to Prorok with a grin, distracting himself from the sad situation, "In fact I'll drink a lot to that because tonight, I am going to defeat you Trugg! That title of best chugger is MINE tonight!"

"Oh please! Gnov! Keep track! I'm bringing home new bragging rights to Ladnok tomorrow!"

Hepta snorts and shook his head. He could pretend for right now that things were going to be ok.

...

Despite the dread of what was to come, it had been nice catching up with everyone.

Gnov worked for the manor as well as head of their security team, Prorok had bought the bar and was very successful with it and Throk had been doing night work before having to resign from his job due to his condition. It was good to know that they all at least had done well for themselves..at least him and the others.

"I think that's enough booze for you, Hax. I'll drive ya home," Prorok had Haxus over his shoulder, "I'll see ya around Hepta! We should do this again while you're here."

Gnov lightly pat Hepta's head, "Indeed. How about we plan for lunch this week?"

"All right," Hepta wasn't looking at her though. His eyes were on Throk who was standing and looking at the sky, "I'll see you all later yeah?"

"Yooooou know it!" Trugg stumbles out, closing the door behind her before she slumps on Gnov, "Hic! Mmm, I'm gonna—his!—go home an'—hic hic!—cuddle Laddy up nice and snug~"

Gnov's eye twitched before she lifts the drunk woman up, "Come on you."

Haxus gives a half hearted wave before he passes out with a snore. Hepta gives a small half smile and waves after them before he gives his full attention to the one who stayed behind.

Quietly he walked to Throk and stands beside him and looks up as well. Oh this took him back to when they were children and had been watching for shooting stars. They had always made wishes on them together since they didn't see how not talking about their wishes to each other would make them come true.

Throk took in a wheezy rattling bresth and sighed before looking at Hepta with a weak smile.

"They told you huh?"

Hepta bites his bottom lip and nodded, "...I would have come sooner if you told me."

"Ah...I couldn't do that to you. You're the only one of us who got put of this forsaken town. I'm surprised you didn't get a hotel outside the village."

"Well...I wanted to see the house. Although...I'm honestly surprised myself," Hepta sighs, "...I'm glad I came though."

_I won't let him die alone like my parents did..._

"Heh..." Throk closed his eyes before he bows his head. For a moment he looked like he would pass out before he looks back at Hepta, "Do you mind driving me home? My address is still the same since my parents sold me their house."

He smiles sadly and nods, "Of course. You can lie back in the back seat if you'd like."

His heart skips a beat when he's given a hug and another nuzzle before Throk moves towards Hepta's vehicle, with Hepta following close behind to the driver's side. When he grips the handle of the car, it was then Hepta notices his own hands were shaking softly.

_Not yet...don't start losing it yet...he's still here..._

With a slow deep breath he stops his own shaking before slipping in quietly. For a moment he looks in the rearview at Throk lying on his side before he starts it up.

Once his car is on the road they drive in silence for a few minutes as Hepta keeps his eyes forwards. He hated all this dust rising up and making it difficult to see where to go. Thankfully it was quiet and he couldn't see ant lights coming towards them.

"...Hepta?"

"Hmm? Yes? What is it Throk?"

The leather seats give a soft creak from Throk moving a bit around back there before he stills, "...Can I ask you something?"

He smiles weakly, "Of course. You can ask me anything. You know that."

_If only I could return the favor..._

"...Why are your really here?"

Hepta was thankful for the stop signal flashing it's light before him as he had been slowing down enough so he wouldn't screech to a stop. He was quiet for a minutes and then looked back at him.

"I already told you."

"You and I both know this place would be a last resort for you, Hepta," Throk murmured softly, "You told me you hated this place so many times..."

He bows his head a bit and taps at the wheel anxiously as he processes the question. He could say that it saved him on money, that he had wanted an excuse to see his friends again or that he was here for their autumn festival. Yes, he could say any of that to Throk and it could be left at that.

But none of it was really true.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly as he turns.

Throk hummed weakly, "I see. Well...I'm glad you're here."

He can hear Throk shifting again in the back seats behind him before Hepta starts to drive forwards again. For the next few minutes if was quiet again.

"...Do you ever wonder if there's a way to cheat death Hepta?"

He frowns deeply before he sighs, "...I don't know. If there was I think people would have figured it out by now."

"I guess," Throk coughs quietly, "Still...it's a nice thought."

Throk looked at the rearview mirror again, "...If there was...If...if I knew a way I would tell you Throk."

_Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be that asshole Janka or some other fucker who used to pick on us? Why did it have to be my best friend and secret love of my life?_

"I know you would Hepta," A weak chuckle leaves Throk, "I'd do the same for you."

He turns on to Throk's street before he stops on front of the cozy little house that resides amongst other nice houses. With the lights shining on it from his vehicle he can see the yard was a bit unkempt and the little garden by the windows had grown wild. But he knew it was the right one when he sees the old spot of blue paint he had splattered on the front door when he was a kid at Throk's tenth birthday.

A grunt escapes Throk as he slowly sits up and slides out of the car.

"Do..do you need help?"

"Hmm? Ah no, no...no I'll be fine, Hepta," Throk grunted before he moved around and made his way up the driveway, "I'll catch you later."

Hepta bites his lip as Throk starts to move and it was then he felt a tightness in his chest as the other heads to the door. Something in him wanted to tell Throk how he still felt about him. How he wanted to spend whatever time they had left together and to give him a comfortable place to live out his days.

The window to his door rolls down before he even realized it.

"Th...Throk!" he called out before he could stop himself.

The other galra stops and looks back tiredly, "Yes? What is it?"

He opened his mouth with those words on the tip of his tongue. He could almost taste how bittersweet they were as his eyes brim with tears a moment...!

_I love you..._

"..Please try to rest. I'll try to come back soon," He calls, "Good night!"

"Oh...good night then!" Throk waved after him before coughing a bit.

Hepta rolls up the window and took on a shaky breath. He needed to get away from here..get away before doing something he might regret.

_I'm such a coward._

_..._

He watched Hepta pull away from his house and back down the road away from it. A sigh es the sickly galra as he quietly walks into his home and goes to his room.

Without thinking he pulls open the window quietly as the cool night breeze comes into his room, caressing through his fur as he sighs tiredly. He could feel it coming closer...closer than he wanted to admit.

He moved from the window slowly and lies down on his side. He reached under his pillow and calmly pulled out a scarf. Throk slowly slips it over his face to breathe in the old perfumed scent. It smelled of wild bead flowers and yellow jins, ao calming to him in his weakened state.

It was Hepta's scarf. The one he thought lost five years ago at their graduation.

Throk purred weakly at the memory. Poor Hepta had been so frantic to find it when he thought he's lost it. If he had only looked in in the back of the seats where Janka and his group were sitting then he would have found it wedge between the seats out of sight. He always told himself he would give Hepta his scarf back when he came home for a visit.

Yet now he just couldn't part with it.

_...I wish he knew how much he means to me..._

The breeze returns through the window, getting Throk's attention as he looked up.

A figure stands at the window. Tall, slim, with long hair in a braid over his shoulder with piercing purple eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. A fog slowly forms in Throk's mind as he slowly shifts to be on his back and slowly tugs the turtleneck down to down.

In a blink the figure was standing over him. A loose bang lightly brushes Throk's forehead as sharp claws gently trace down his neck. Those violet pupils shift to a near glowing red as the figure purrs quietly down at him and puts a hand on the scarf.

"Not much longer," The strange creature whispered.

Throk closed his eyes slowly and tilts his head back slowly. On his neck was two puncture holes that were still bleeding slightly as a thumb rubs over them. He only hears a quiet chuckle before the stranger leans down.

The last thing he feels is a pain in his neck.

...

Hepta sighed as he makes his bed for the first time in years.

His room was still as he had left it: Posters of the Emperor and his favorite artists on the wall. His shelves were dusty with his old books from his childhood and his desk was right where he had left it.

Once he got the sheets to stay, Hepta flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_...This was a mistake._

He mumbled as he shifted on the covers a moment, having his back to the door. From the window moonlight flows around the trees outside. For a moment as he stares at them he remembers being a cub and looking out for creatures of the night after his parents would tell him a story about Kaltor or Vrig keeping them out of villages.

A shaky sigh leaves him as he pulls the blanket further over himself with a quiet sniffle.

No matter how much he had disliked the village and the other people in it, this place had still felt like home back then. Now it felt so hollow and bitter with only the memories that weigh on his mind.

...

_RRRIIIII! RIIIIIII! RIIIII!_

Hepta blinked as he wakes up to a loud ringing and sunlight peering into his room. He grunted as he rolls over to his data pad communicator and taps it to bring up the screen that shows the caller ID.

He blinks a moment before he answers.

"Whoever this is, go fuck yourself," He mumbled, rubbing at his face.

_"...Well nice to know you still aren't a morning person."_

He squints slowly before looking at the time, "It's almost afternoon Haxus."

_"Whatever..."_

Hepta blinked before he looked over at the screen with a frown.

Haxus' voice didn't sound right. It sounded hoarse and tired. Like he had somehow hurt it from either screaming to loud or crying too much...

He sits up and pulls the data pad on to his lap, "Haxus? What's wrong?"

_"...Throk is no longer with us" _Haxus whispered.

All sleep and the warmth in his body leaves Hepta when those dreaded words hit him. His thumbs dig into the data pad and swallows thickly. No..no he couldn't have heard that right.

"I don't...I don't understand..."

_"Trugg went to check on him. She always does that every morning before work. But..but when she went inside to wake him up..." _Haxus took in a deep, slow breath, _"He's gone Hep...The paramedics came, and deduced he died in his sleep of a heart attack."_

Hepta feels the world around him start to slip away as he processes what he just heard.

_Crk!_

Theres a small crack on the screen from how hard Hepta squeezes the data pad. The call disconnects as he leans back slowly in disbelief.

_He's gone Hep._

Tears break down his cheeks as he reaches up and covers his mouth. It was like someone had emptied his chest and left it hollow and tight as sniffled and shook harshly.

_It's...not fair..._

_..._

The funeral had taken place a few days later once the doctors had released the body to Prorok, since he had been named as the one to organize it.

They buried him somewhere nice with a specially carved gravestone ordered by Trugg. Gnov had made sure to organize everything with Haxus so there wasn't too much drama at the wake.

The weight of the casket Throk was in had felt light compared to the pain in Hepta when he had helped carry it.

Everyone there each stepped up to say something. A kind word, a prayer, sometimes to just place small flowers on it before it was buried. Hepta watched them all, some of the people he knew while others were people he recognized but never engaged with. They all left as Hepta was left to stand over the grave.

He wiped his eyes with a sniffle before he quietly squats down and presses his forehead to the cool stone.

"..." He wipes his eyes and swallows thickly, "...I should have told you the last time I saw you..." He touches Throk's name engraved on the stone, closing his eyes as he breafhes shakily, "...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you i...you probably didn't feel the same but...i wish I could have still told you if I had known the last time I saw you would be the last..."

A tear drips down his cheek and into the soil.

"I loved you...I loved you very much even to this day...and I always will love you..."

_Even when death comes for me._

_..._

Night fell upon the village with clouds covering the stars and the moon, blotting out any form of light from the sky.

No one dared to leave their houses on a night like this. They were surrounded by woods and mountains filled woth hungrt predatos that would take advantage of the darkness to hunt an unsuspecting meal.

The owner of the mansion practically glides through the quiet village, moving like a phantom towards the graveyard. It was too late for anyone to be up at this hour and doesn't even flinch as the sounds of animals moving about in the trees and bushes. It was like whatever else was in the world was hiding as this person moves through it like he had a right to.

Besides animals know better than to draw attention from an apex predator.

He walked past the different graves until he came to the most recent one, his bare feet lightly digging in to the earth under them. The owner pushed his long white hair over his shoulder and quietly takes in a deep breath of air.

"Ah...good. You woke up like I hoped," He whispered softly.

Then he looked around a moment, listening for any locals that might brave this darkened night.

Once assured he was complete alone, his allowed his claws to slowly extend and then he began to dig with his bare hands.

The dry earth, the stones and anything that stood between him and his objective gave way to his powerful fingers. As he goes deeper he starts to hear a faint banging from below. A smile forms on his mouth as he pulls up flower petals and he starts laughing happily when he finds polished wood beneath. The thumping had been joined by a wheezing breathes before he punches his fist into the casket.

The thumping stops.

He moved back slightly and looks down into the hole he made for a moment.

A pair of glowing red pupils looks up at him from inside and his smile grows wider to show his fangs.

Slowly he leaned down as long white hair seeps in and touch the other's cheek lightly. A shaky hand slowly reached up and slowly caresses over the single bang that hung over the mansion owner's face.

"Welcome back, Throk."

...

_TMP! TMP! TMP!_

"Hep! Hepta!"

"Do you think he's even still here?"

"That's his car literally sitting in the drive way Trugg. Yeah I think he's still here. HEPTA!"

** _TMP TMP TMP TMP!_ **

"Jeez Haxus why don't you just break down the door?"

"Prorok I am not in the mood for your sarcasm!"

"Will the three of you calm down? Were here to check on him not get at each other's throats."

"Gnov, normally I would agree with you, but right now Hepta is scaring me since he hasn't left that place for a WEEK and I don't want to lose another friend if I can HELP IT! _OPEN UP HEPTA!"_

**TMPTMPTMPTMP—**

_CRNCH!_

"FFFFF—" Hepta hisses when he finally opens the door only to receive a fist to his nose.

Standing at his door is a frazzled Haxus with his fist held up mid knock, a stunned Prorok wincing in sympathy, a shocked Trugg covering her mouth and exasperated Gnov with her face planted into her hand.

Hepta pinches his nose to stop the bleeding and glares at them all. He's wearing a too big sweater and baggy sweat pants, his crest was unkempt and his eyes were puffy.

Haxus snapped himself put of his daze, and stares at his friend's current state with his worry increased. Hepta reached back and picked up his tissues to clean up his nose. He swats away Trugg's hand when she tries to reach up to help, before stuffing two tissues into his nostrils.

"...Hepta you look terrible."

Poor Prorok recoils at the look Hepta gives him before the poor man sighs.

"...I goh ya messages. I didn' anseh cause 'm really not in the mood fuh company...or fuh talkin'," He huffs softly, "Promise I'm fine guys...ya didn' hafta come 'ere."

"Hepta," Haxus sighed, "I know you took Throk's death harder than us..but were worried about you."

Hepta sighed heavily as his fur bristles softly, "...Sorry. I'll make sure ta text ya back...I just need ta beh alone for a while."

Gnov puts a hand on Haxus' shoulder before he can speak up, "Of course Hepta. We're sorry we disturbed you. Just talk to us when you're ready all right?"

Trugg looked ready to protest but then sighs. She knows she can't win an argument with Gnov and looking at their friend she could already tell he wasn't in the mood for their company.

"Come on Hax. Hep will tell us when he's ready," She tugs on Haxus' arm to get him to follow her.

The man grits his teeth, but sighs, "...You better message me back, Hepta. I WILL come barging in if you don't answer back for another week!"

Prorok sighs before turning to follow, waving goodbye without another word.

He watched them all go, walking back to the large car Trugg owned, before he closes the door with a shaky sigh and walks back into the dark house.

Not a single ray of sunlight touched the inside with all the curtains drawn closed. Hepta moved through the halls as he enters his old bedroom. Without a words he slips off his clothes down to his underwear allowing the cool air to touch where his prosthetics connect to his arms before he hunkers down under the blankets and pillows with a sniff.

For a moment he feels around his bed until he finds the data pad and turns it back on.

A picture of him and Throk comes up. It was at a summer festival, and dark purple flower petals had landed on their ears s they were laughing. Haxus had taken the picture.

That had been the moment Hepta knew he was in love.

He slowly closed his eyes and curls up with the blankets pulled over his head.

_I don't want to face a world without you in it yet..._

...

He knew that house like it was his own.

Even in the darkness he knew where he was and he knew where to go. The ground was soft under his feet as he approaches the sliding glass doors that lead into the kitchen.

He remembers always entering through here with his friends as a child. The way the kitchen had smelled of sugar rolls, and remembering the laughter that filled his ears when they returned to their games. It filled him with a sense of joy as he reaches the top of the door and quietly pulls the key out.

Red eyes glow in the darkness before he quietly unlocks the door and slips inside silently.

Quietly he walks through the darkened house, moving across the untouched living room to a slightly opened door.

There was a name engraved on the door and as he squinted at it it read: _Hepta's Room._

A slow toothy grin forms, sharp white fangs seeming to give an eerie glow as the owner of them slips into the room.

...

_He feels a weight on top of him._

_It lies against his body and practically pins him down on to the mattress as a chill runs through him. Something slowly caressed down his back, tugging at his sweater and exposing his neck to the cool air._

_Something...something didn't feel right. He started to lift his prosthetic hand up, only to feel someone else's hand slip into it. _

_Immediately his fur stands up. Every inch of his body was tense as he opened his eyes and looked down to see what was going on. His breathing hitches when he sees a familiar hand intertwined with his fingers. There was a small sigil tattoo on the wrist that Hepta would know anywhere. After all who else would get it in dark blue ink?_

_He turned his head to see if he might catch a glimpse, feeling his chest growing tight. _

_Could it be him? Could it really be him?_

_"...Throk...?" _

_Red pupils appear from the shadows that hide his face. He smiles to show the fangs in his mouth before he leans down and nuzzles the side of his face. _

_"Hello Hepta," He purred._

_He can feel him move down the side of his face before he feels something sharp against his throat—_

"Aaaaah!" Hepta sits up on bed, eyes wide and covering his neck with his hands out of reflex.

His eyes dart around the darkened bedroom a moment, pillows on the floor and shaking slightly. He pulls the blankets up and wrapped them around himself as he breathes shakily.

It had just been a dream. Just...just a strange dream.

Hepta took a moment and breathes slowly to calm down. He lightly he scratched his neck while picking up his phone to see if he gor any messages or missed calls. A sigh of relief leaves him when he sees he has none yet.

"..I had a dream...about Throk..." He whispered, his eyes slowly widening.

A dream. He had a strange dream about his dead love. It had felt so real...

He swallowed thickly as he smiles sadly. Well it was almost fitting he dreams of Throk as one of the superstitious legends they learned about together when they were still adolescents. They had snuck into the restricted section of the local library located deep within one of the shrines.

They had almost gotten caught too.

Their own secret just between the two of them.

He sniffed a bit, "...I miss you so much..."

...

Haxus glares at his messages in annoyance as he checks on the security systems.

"I'm going to kill him for ignoring my messages...stubborn son of a yupper bitch..." He rubbed at his tired eyes and leans back to look up at the ceiling.

When Haxus was worried he got angry. The more worried he gets the worse his rage becomes and it did not help that Hepta wasn't answering him back. He knows he's probably getting his ears in a twist over nothing but he can't help it.

He sips his darkmint tea while glaring at his monitor, "Damn you Hepta..."

"Something the matter Haxus?"

He almost spills his mug and turns around while straightening his posture and looking at the head of staff here at the manor.

"Sendak, sir! You startled me."

The large galra stands, in a nicely tailored servant's uniform that had the sigil showing he was in charge sewn into it. It hugged his muscles wonderfully around his torso and legs. By his side was a nicely crafted prosthetic arm.

"Forgive my intrusion, it was not my intent to sneak up on you. The Master has sent me down to check in on you."

Haxus sighed and turns back to the monitor, "Well the systems are running smoothly so far and there's been no intruders detected trying to enter the Manor. I don't think we'll be expecting any thieves breaking in any time soon."

Sendak tilted his head slightly, "..Something seems to be troubling you Haxus."

_Damn this sexy fucker always being concerned! _He blushes a bit before composing himself, "I am simply worried about my friend. He was...close to my other friend. The one who died. He hasn't left his house for a while and I'm a little anxious."

There's a slight gleam to Sendak's eye, but Haxus didn't notice as he turns back to the monitor.

"When I went to see him yesterday he looked exhausted..."

"I see." Sendak rumbled softly "It's sweet you care so much Haxus but sometimes you just need to let things go."

"But..."

Two hands gently holds Haxus' shoulders and starts to rub them gently, "You can't help someone who refuses your help, even if they need it. I suggest you wait until he comes to you..." Sendak leans down slowly, "You are a good friend. But you need to step back before you wear yourself thin."

Haxus closes his eyes and bows his head, "I...I know."

"Besides," in the monitor before him, there was only Haxus' reflection, "You're going to be working a lot of night shifts soon."

"What? What do you—?"

_CRNCH!_

...

Up at the top floor of the manor, the owner stands with a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid he sips at softly.

When he hears a scream coming from the ground floor a slow smile comes over his face as he flips his hair to shine in the candle light before he walks to the balcony.

The sun had already set and twilight remains from behind the mountains.

Giddiness swells in his unbeating heart as he smiles, "Looks like Sendak finally made a move. Hmmm~ I can't wait to make this little village into one for our kind.." he moves to sit down, his arms resting on the railing as he crossed his legs with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

Finally everything was coming together~

...

When Hepta opens his eyes, he gasps to find someone laying over him and seemingly resting on top of him.

The body feels cold to the touch and he couldn't feel their breathing against his neck...but something was latched on to it as he gives the softest blush. He slowly moved his arms up and grips the other's shoulders, his mind in a sleepy haze.

This galra was so slim, yet had muscle mass on his back.

For a moment he thinks about pushing him off, his head clearing a bit. Instead he makes a weak sound in his throat when the body shifts in his grip and pulls back. The moon's light shines slightly on the galra's face, blackened eyes looking down at Hepta as a drop of blood seeps from the galra's stained mouth and down the sharp chin.

"...Throk?"

_Oh...another dream..._

He closes his eyes as cold hands gently hold his face. It's been four days since the dreams has started..and they always seemed to end up being the same thing. Throk would enter his room, climb on top of him and there'd be a momentary pain in his neck before he woke up in bed.

Maybe though...maybe this dream might end differently.

Throk looks at him, his dark eyes softening as he leaned down towards him and nudges his forehead to his. He smiles when Hepta in turn reaches up and hugs him slowly, nuzzling him softly.

"I missed you..." Hepta purrs quietly.

A weak smile crosses Hepta's face as a kiss is pressed to his forehead. Stars he's dreamed of being kissed for so long by Throk and even if he was dreaming now it would be so nice if he wasn't.

Those cold hands gently stroke over his cheeks before Throk speaks, "I missed you too."

A gentle kiss touches his nose, then another to his cheek before Throk nuzzles him again. He lays over him and rests his head back on Hepta's shoulder before tracing patterns over his chest. In turn, Hepta plays with the two hair tails growing from the back of Throk's head.

"...Do you remember the last promise I made you Hepta?

He blinks slowly before looking at his dead friend and smiles weakly, "...I made a promise first...that if I knew a way to cheat death I would tell you..."

Throk smiles, "And I promised the same to you...and now I can give it to you."

_This dream keeps getting better..._

"Really?" his eyes start to brim softly with tears.

One is caught on Throk's thumb, "Really...and I'm going to make sure death never takes you...Then...then we can be together..."

_But if I don't die...how will I see you again?_

He pushes that thought out of his head as he leans up and kisses him. He can taste his blood as the kiss is returned almost hungrily as arms gently wrap around his waist. Hepta felt like he could float up and be accepted into the heavens as Throk pulls him closer and slips his hands under the night shirt to touch his skin.

"A..ah...!" He breaks the kiss, only to gasp when sharp fangs close down on the bottom one, tugging on it hard enough to make a little blood flood his mouth, "Nnngh...!"

Throk released before lapping the blood up and suckled at the wound.

A gasp leaves him when those hands move around to his front and carefully pinch his nipples. He tilts his head back, breaking the kiss as Throk rolls them between his thumb and forefingers.

"Gods..you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this Hepta..." Throk hisses softly.

Hepta bites his bottom lip as his slit twitches slightly. Stars how did simply rough kisses and a touch of his nipples turn him on so much? Was it because it was Throk doing it? Because his dream felt so real?

_Gods who gives a quiznak if it's a wet dream?_

He slides his prosthetic hands down Throk's back and carefully slipped a leg around his waist with a groan. He feels his underwear growing wet as his slit clenches at the air excitedly. It had been so long since Hepta had slept with anyone and since this was a dream what did he have to worry about?

A cold hand slips into his pants, moving past his slowly hardening cock to play with the folds of his slit. The contrast of cold skin and warm made Hepta buck his hips weakly with a whimper when his clit is pinched. Throk claimed his mouth in another hard kiss, giving a possessive growl that causes more heat to spread through Hepta.

Throk pulls away and pulls Hepta's pants down off his ankles before nudging his legs open, "Look at you..." He presses his palm against the warm folds watching as the omega's cheeks darken as he bucks his hips and whine, "So wet...it's almost like you've been wanting this as long as I have..."

"Y..Yes..!" Hepta shivers and licks his bloody lips, "I've wanted this for years Throk! I-I've wanted to be like this with you for so long..."

The cold hand pulls from his slit as he watches Throk moved back slightly to look at him. His expression was hidden by the shadows cast on his face as red pupils slowly appear.

"...I love you Hepta."

Hepta feels a lump in his throat before smiling sadly, "...I love you too..."

_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up..._

A cry escapes him when Throk kisses him again and he feels the other's cock slip inside him without warning. Throk buries his face back into Hepta's neck as the other wrapped his legs around his hip. The shaft stops just short of his spot as his clit gives a small twitch. Throk moved a hand down to pinch the bud as Hepta's cock rubs against his stomach.

Pre cum dribbled out, staining their stomachs as Hepta feels something warm flood his slit and a sharp stinging pain. Throk kisses over the other's face, gently started to move slowly into him.

Blood seeps out around his cock and stains it black as he lifts Hepta up. A gasps leaves him as the tip hits against his spot. His toes curl as Throk bites down into his neck as he rolls his hips up to meet the other's and basking in the snug heat that surrounds him.

"Ahaaa...!" Hepta wheezes softly, his mouth feeling dry suddenly, "Th-Throk...Throk...!"

A hand cradled Hepta's head and pulls him closer. As he was fucked deeper and harder he felt himself slowly growing weaker. He pushes his face into his neck with a quiet whimper. His breathing grows ragged as the thrusts grow rougher and slightly more lively and the further it went the more Hepta started to feel weaker.

Throk holds on to Hepta, his ears perked as he listens to the slowing heartbeat.

Fear starts to swell on Hepta a moment. This all felt so real, like he was having the life drained out of him.

_No, no it's not...You'll wake up any moment now...just a bit more...a bit...more..._

His breathing starts to become more ragged as he hands grow limp. He feels his back hit the bed as the thrusts grow more erratic and he feels his vision growing blurry as he wheezes. His eyes roll back and he tilts his head back with a wheeze as his body seizes.

Throk freezes and gives a muffled growl as he cums inside of him, his cum mixing with Hepta's blood.

A choking sound escapes Hepta as everything starts to grow dark.

_Wake up...wake up...!_

Throk leans in slowly and gives him a small kiss before whispering, "I'll see you later."

All that leaves Hepta is a soft choking sound before complete darkness overtakes him.

...

_"That poor guy..."_

_"He should have gone to Dr. Ulaz if he was so sick."_

_"Did no one check on him?"_

_"He always did prefer to try and handle things without help, but it looks like it killed him in the end."_

_"Didn't Throk die of something similar?"_

_"He probably caught it from him."_

What was all that chatter from? It sounded close but it was also barely audible.

Perhaps it was the damned neighbors who liked to gossip outside the house. They were always so loud even with such thick walls and Hepta found himself quite agitated by their sudden arrival. It did not help that they were blaming Throk for whoever it was that had died of a similar illness.

_Fucking gossip machines...they can go to Hell for all I care._

Thankfully he didn't have to spend anymore time listening as he hears the voices fading away.

_"Come it's getting late now and we should leave."_

_"Good idea, before the twilight fades away and we're stuck with these animals."_

Good riddance. Hepta sighs in relief when he can no longer hear those voices while slowly relaxing. His eyes open slowly as he rests on something soft and silky. There was a very sweet scent that fills his nose and he opens his eyes slowly...

...only to freeze up when be is greeted by total darkness. He blinks a moment before he slowly starts to sit up—

_Thnk!_

A grunt escapes him as his head connects to what feels like wood. He hisses and reaches up to touch his forehead before he tries to feel around..and finds himself touching a wall. He tries to move away but is met with another wall. He freezes, his eyes widening a moment as he processes what was happening.

He..he was...

_I'm in a fucking COFFIN!?_

...

A muffled scream sounds from the gravestone besides two other ones, as four people stand around it. The screaming grows louder and higher in pitch from below as one of the people there tilts his head with his long white hair slipping over his shoulder.

"Goodness me, you chose a noisy one."

"Do you really blame the poor thing, Lotor? At least when you dug Throk up it was before he realized he was in a coffin."

Throk, dressed in a lavish turtleneck and dark grey capris gives the two a small glare before he moves forwards with their newest member following him. Both of them stand over the grave and extend their claws before crouching to start their digging.

Lotor watches the two with a fond smile, "My creation, turning his love into one of us, digging him up with yours Sendak. I must say you chose an interesting one."

Sendak nodded with a soft smile as he watches them both digging and digging until Throk's claws struck wood. He then growls at his helper who backs off and returns to Sendak's side.

"Throk, I know he's yours but don't growl at Haxus," Lotor admonished him gently before his eyes glimmer excitedly.

Haxus glares at Throk before he perks up and watches intently. It has been a short time since he was turned only a week ago, but he was still glad Throk and now Hepta were alive...even though he would never see the sunlight again.

Without a second though Throk rips a hole into the coffin big enough for moonlight to shine in on Hepta's pale face and darkened eyes. The poor newly turned one looked slightly frightened as Throk gently helps him sit up.

"...Throk...?"

He smiles in the moonlight before gently holding Hepta's face. He then leaned in and nuzzles him, purring as Hepta was shaking.

"I told you I'd show you the way that would cheat death," Throk purrs when Hepta's eyes widen a moment and he looks down slightly at the coffin, "Even though it means you die first."

Hepta swallows thickly before looking up to see the beautiful galtean man with long white hair standing over them with an eerie smile.

"Welcome, young Shiki, to your new unlife."


End file.
